


Welcome, Drowning Dude

by lemonzestiest



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Mianite - Fandom, the realm of mianite
Genre: Multi, basically just an atla au, for sperioles on tumblr!!, its gonna be looooooooong, this is so awful im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonzestiest/pseuds/lemonzestiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianite, goddess of balance and trainer of the avatar, has vanished. In her absence, Dianite, god of fire and chaos, has overthrown Mianite's rule and destroyed the airbenders. </p><p>Jordan, washed up on the riverbank, might be the only connection to Ianite's disappearance, but how? With his renegade airbender rescuers, codenames FireFox and Jericho, he investigates where she might have gone. </p><p>Meanwhile, Dianite has sent his most loyal servant, Syndicate, to sniff out any airbenders left. Tom is closing in on Firefox and Jericho, and has a brilliant plan to gain their trust and lead them right to Dianite. </p><p>Will Tucker, Sonja, and Jordan find Ianite in time? Or will they all be sold out by Tom? And what even happened to Ianite in the first place?  </p><p>Nothing is certain anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome, Drowning Dude

The first thing he noticed was the darkness.

The second thing he noticed was the pain.

The latter was _definitely_ more noticeable. Jordan groaned and felt for the epicenter of the burn, a small circle on his head.

“SHIT,” a panicked, unfamiliar voice rang out. “TUCKER, HELP ME. COME HERE. HE’S NOT DEAD.” Faintly, Jordan registered that the loud voice was talking about him. He groaned again, trying to pry his eyes open.

He finally managed it, an impressive feat, and took in his blurry surroundings. So far, all he could make out was a pair of feet. He heard the pattering of footsteps, and a second pair joined the first.

“ _Sonja_ ,” a new, exasperated voice said. “I told you it was a bad idea to kick him.” Wait, _what_?

With a jolt, his surroundings snapped into focus. He was lying on the ground, on his back. His head lolled to one side, and he was… wet? It felt like he weighed a million pounds, his soggy clothes stuck to his skin.

A foot prodded his side again, and he sat upright. “Can you _quit it_?” he asked hoarsely. His mouth tasted of sand and the sea. It felt like he hadn’t used his voice in weeks.

“Hey, Tucker, he talks!” the first voice said brightly. A girl moved into his line of sight, wearing heavy armor. She tossed her long, brown hair over one shoulder and smiled widely. “Sorry about whole, uh, kicking you thing,” she said, wincing. “My bad.” She knelt in front of Jordan. “You okay?”

A guy moved behind her, crossing his arms with some difficulty. He was decked out in armor. Jordan frowned. What was _with_ these people? Before he could vocalize his thoughts, the guy sighed and snapped, “Of course he’s not okay, Sonja. You fucking kicked him super hard after he almost _drowned_.”

“I almost drowned?” Jordan’s voice rose unspeakably high near the end of his question.

The girl blew out a laugh. “Oh, yeah. Me and Tucker- that’s my salty boyfriend-“ she gestured behind her. Tucker looked faintly pleased to be referred to as the salty boyfriend. “-found you floating face down in the river during patrol. We dragged you out. I thought you were dead, so I kicked you.” She shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“For the record, I did _not_ think you were dead,” Tucker said, raising his eyebrows. “I _told_ Sonja it would be a bad idea for your first memory here to be a kick to the head.”

Jordan’s mind felt like it was stuffed with cotton. While someone was rapidly kicking him in the head. On a Tilt-A-Whirl. “And uh, where is here?”

“Tucker, give the poor asshole a break,” Sonja said. “Anyway," she proclaimed, "drowning dude, welcome your face to the Realm of Mianite!”

Tucker rolled his eyes. “That’s so _stupid_ ,” he said.

“But accurate!”  Sonja said, winking at Jordan. “Mianite is _also_ , coincidentally, the name of the god-“

“SONJA,” Tucker yelled, voice cracking. He narrowed his eyes. “Can we _speak_?” She opened her mouth, but was cut off again. “ _Alone_?”

Sonja sighed and mouthed, “SALTY” at Jordan, winked, and followed Tucker off a few feet down the riverbank. Tucker must really have no sense of distance, because it was close enough for Jordan to hear snippets of their whispered conversation.

Tucker started gesticulating wildly. “ _Don’t know who… Fire Nation… Can’t trust anyone…”_

“Oh my god, Tucker,” Sonja said at normal volume. “You think _everyone_ is a Fire Nation spy.”

He shushed her loudly. “ _Airbenders… hunted…How did he survive face down in freezing water for hours?”_

“What?” Sonja replied loudly, cupping a hand over her ear. “What was that? I didn’t catch the last part.” Tucker rolled his eyes.

“Okay, fine. I get it,” he sniffed, crossing his arms and turning his back to her. “I guess you don’t care that we’re the most _hunted_ people in Mianite right now and that any minute we could be _brutally murdered_. Sure, I’m being unreasonable. Let’s just spill everything and trust a complete stranger who, coincidentally, seems to have amnesia. _Sure_.”

Jordan slowly got to his feet. Tucker whipped his head over and jabbed a finger in his direction.

“Don’t make any sudden movements,” Tucker warned. “I don’t trust you.”

“You’ve made that abundantly clear, thanks,” Jordan winced, feeling his head. There was a knot the size of a small egg. “But I don’t have amnesia. I don’t think.”

“Well, I’m glad you _don’t think_ ,” Tucker said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “How can we trust a single word that comes out of your mouth?”

“Uh,” Jordan said eloquently, trying to think of a way to make them trust him. “I, uh. Think I’m a waterbender. And,” he racked his brain, trying to find more information. “You mentioned Mianite, so you’ve gotta be airbenders, right? God, there are so many of you guys.”

Sonja, who had been zoning out during this figurative dick-measuring fest, snapped back into the conversation. “Uh, you mean benders in general?” she asked, cocking her head to one side.

Jordan shook his head. “No, airbenders. Always flying and uh, bending… air?” he trailed off, both Sonja and Tucker looking at him funny. “Would it be insensitive if I compared you to cockroaches?” he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sonja turned to Tucker. “Tucker,” she said calmly, “what the fuck.”

Tucker was in no position to help her. He was busy staring open-mouthed at Jordan.

 _Shit_. Jordan coughed out a nervous laugh. “Um, what did I say?” he asked, scratching the back of his head. He winced as his fingers ran over the wicked bump.

Jordan was taken aback as Tucker’s posture slumped. Sonja laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Tucker,” she said softly. “I can tell him.”

Tucker sighed. Jordan’s stomach twisted. Some sighs were normal. This sigh was not. He briefly mulled over how a sigh could be abnormal before he caught it. Tucker sounded desperate and empty all at once. “Listen, drowning guy-“ Tucker began. 

“Jordan,” Jordan supplied, perhaps less than helpfully. It wasn’t like Tucker seemed to be about to spill his darkest and most depressing secret ever. He just… was having a really bad day. He didn’t want to hear more bad news.

“Jordan,” Tucker continued, “Airbenders are all gone.” He lifted a shoulder, looking despondent. “We’re the only ones left. Dianite hunted and killed all the ones he could find.” Tucker sucked in a shuddering breath. Jordan couldn’t breathe.

Sonja patted Tucker’s shoulder. “Hey, hey. We don’t know that they’re _all_ gone,” she said, mouth twisting like even _she_ didn’t believe it. “There could be others. Mianite said that there could be some other people like us. Hiding out.”

Jordan was drowning again, only this time, he couldn’t just will the water out of his lungs. “What?” he managed to gasp out. “They’re all gone?” The world had somehow tilted around him. Everything was askew. Everything was… off balance.

Sonja rolled her eyes, regaining some of her joking demeanor. “Nah, didn’t you hear what Tucker and I just said? _We’re_ still here. And there could be others.”

That didn’t really help Jordan. Purple light was flashing across his vision and the ground beneath his feet felt shaky and unstable. He collapsed. Darkness was closing in.

Vaguely, he heard Sonja exclaim, “Dude, are you okay?” and Tucker reply, “Oh my god, Sonja, of course he’s not.” He tried to say, _I’m okay_ , but the words never left his mouth. The darkness spread further and further across his vision.

“Sonja, I don’t think he’s breathing. We need to take him to-“

But Jordan was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> shit boi i die
> 
> tried to keep it kind of similar to the actual opening episode with jordan. this is gonna be loooong and i have Plans


End file.
